lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Gale Bodhi
Gale Bodhi is a main RP Character of Silver Sage. Biography 'Birth (Age 1483)' After being born on a far distant planet, Gale was taken to Aeris where he met Silver Whis. Whis recognized the child as the Regium descendant of Silver, and promised to train the child one day. The poison that plagued the planet of Aeris for centuries had now disappeared, revealing the beauty of the planet once more. Gale's parents took him to the Gaia Memory, the collective conscious of every Silver King in history. Gale was placed into the core of the Gaia Memory, where he slept for 16 years. 'Reawakening (Age 1499)' Finally, after 16 years, Gale awakened from the Gaia Memory after having absorbed every piece of information stored within it. Gale then met the ghost of the previous Silver King, his ancestor, and was given the Gaia Earrings and the Double Driver, a mysterious belt that Silver wouldn't explain. Gale was then trained in Martial Arts by the Regium that came back to Aeris and the inhabitants prior, with Whis appearing any time he could. Gale then made his leave and took off for Earth, after Silver and Whis agreeing that was the best thing for him to do. Silver told Gale to give the other Gaia Earring to the one person he could find that seemed worthy. 'The Ride With the Devil (Age 1500)' Gale arrived on Earth and was immeditaely abducted by a terrorist organization called Shocker. Gale was tortured by Shocker's leaders, trying to get the information of where the Regium were out of him. Gale was simply not strong enough to take on all of them, but he refused to tell any information he had. The purple Gaia Earring began glowing as a regular human walked past the building Shocker was in. The Earring flew out of the building and into the palm of the human. The human was compelled to rush into the building and save Gale, who was nearly dead. Gale broke out of his cell and took back the other earring. He turned to the human and asked him, "Do you have the courage to ride with the devil?". In sync, the two put on the earrings and fused into one being covered in a silver aura. The newest Silver King was born. The newly fused being wiped out Shocker's men and took back the treasures Shocker stole from Gale before escaping. The fused being took off before having to land on a huge, run-down tower overlooking the city. They unfused and Gale explained to the human the situation. The greatest fighting partnership in the universe had been born. Becoming Halfboiled After escaping from Shocker, the partners of Gale and Noctis were being hunted by their men. Gale and Noctis decided to show themselves to Shocker and stop them. They fused together and could have easily taken them down, but Gale came up with an idea. Nightingale took out the mysterious belt that Gale inherited and snapped it on. He then took out the two Gaia Memories that Gale brought with him. The belt called out "CYCLONE, JOKER" and instantly, Nightingale transformed. Neither Noctis nor Gale knew who came up with the name but Nightingale cried out "I am the Halfboiled Rider of the Night, Kamen Rider W (Double)!" W quickly took down the Shocker goons and went back to unfused Gale and Noctis, their partnership becoming even stronger now. The Threat of Shocker During a meeting with the Silver Kings, Gale brought up Shocker. The mysterious Silver King #105, a man in an all white suit and pants, with matching fedora, claimed he knew of Shocker. The man, who had not been present at any meeting Gale attended before, began to tell the story of how he and his friends fought against Shocker many years ago, yet he was not surprised they were still around. The man stated that Shocker must be after the Gaia Memories, and that the Metal Memory transforming was no accident. It was possible that, whoever Shocker's leader was, he was stealing pieces of the true Gaia Memory right under the Regium. Gale returned and found Noctis at his detective agency. Gale explained that the illusive Silver King #105 was actually there, and he was dressed in such a strange getup. Noctis was reminded of his old mentor, Narumi, who also dressed like that. Noctis showed a picture to Gale and Gale confirmed that was who he saw. Gale tried to reason that sometimes the Kings take an appearance from a random being after they die, and that must be who #105 took. Noctis agreed that was what must've happened, as Narumi could have had no way of knowing that much about Shocker. The Secret of the Gaia Memories As Nightingale, Gale and Noctis searched all over Earth for the Gaia Memories, pieces of the true Gaia Memory that existed on Aeris, the huge mountain of a gem unrecognizable to any being that housed the combined consciousness of every Silver King that has ever existed. The first batch that were meant to be used by W, were created by SS and Silver Bodhi years ago by extracting small pieces of the true Gaia Memory. The Gaia Memories, possessing a fraction of the Silver King spirit, could be influenced to gain different properties and powers. This also corrupted the user of the Gaia Memory, the spirit within it being able to take over the host if he/she subjected themselves to too much of the Memory's power. The W Driver was designed to distribute the Memory's power between two souls equally, making it more difficult to lose control. Shocker caught wind of these devices, and started taking prisoners to be subjects of their artificial Gaia Memory tests. It is also possible that they found Memories before Nightingale could. The leader of Shocker wanted to take Gale hostage and torture him so they could find out where the planet of Aeris was. Techniques * Ki Barrage * Death Beam * Zen Star * Mind Reading Forms TBACategory:Pages added by Silver Sage Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout Crew Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II